Upside
by Ashynarr
Summary: There are upsides and downsides to being so closely and intrinsically tied to the world's current superpower, as in most things. Matthew finds moments like this, with his brother willingly helpless under him, the only sounds either of them making hushed and heavy with breath as they move together, to be one of the upsides. CanAme, smut, oneshot


Upside (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: There are upsides and downsides to being so closely and intrinsically tied to the world's current superpower, as in most things. Matthew finds moments like this, with his brother willingly helpless under him, the only sounds either of them making hushed and heavy with breath as they move together, to be one of the upsides.

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: AmeCan, smut

First attempt at porn... let's see how this goes...

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

There are upsides and downsides to being so closely and intrinsically tied to the world's current superpower, as in most things.

Matthew finds moments like this, with his brother willingly helpless under him, the only sounds either of them making hushed and heavy with breath as they move together, to be one of the upsides.

It nearly always starts after a particularly rough week, when they get together to go over recent changes and he happens to look up to see the exhaustion in his brother's face. Matthew knows well the stresses of leading the world, having watched Arthur carry it for centuries before reluctantly passing the burden on.

That burden wasn't the only thing Alfred inherited from his older brother; he had also developed that strange pridefulness that prevented him from asking for help even when he truly needed it, like now.

Many others would push at him to open up and ultimately fail, only making the superpower dig his heels in further.

But not Matthew, who knows Alfred almost better than he knows himself.

So instead of talk, he simply waits for the right moment, then slides through his defenses with a simple, well placed kiss. The moment the other responds, almost instantly and with a slightest hint of desperation, tells Matthew everything he needed to know. He presses forward, taking control, and in any other situation Alfred would fight back twice as hard -

but not tonight.

Instead he gives way, allowing himself to be pressed against the wall, letting his mouth be ravaged by his brother with only a token fight. When they break for breath, Matthew only breathes out two words.

"Bed. Undressed."

It doesn't take long for the two to make their way down the hall into the bedroom, clothes disappearing between long, heavy kisses. Alfred falls back onto the bed as Matthew pulls out a tube of lube from the bedside drawer, rolling the container in his hands as he crawls up to hover over his brother. Alfred's arms come up to cling to him, pulling Matthew close, chest to chest.

"Tell me what you want," Matthew whispers as he leaves a line of light bites down Alfred's neck, pouring a generous amount of lube in his free hand before resealing the container and tossing it to the side, within reach but out of the way. His now freed hand moves up to Alfred's hair, sliding into the short strands and pulling lightly as his other hand moves down to draw lines around his brother's balls.

"Matt, I-" Alfred whispers back, drawing in a sharp breath when Matthew takes his sack in hand, the cool lube a contrast to the warm hand now playing with them. They are both completely hard at this point, dicks rubbing together in delicious heat inducing friction, so Matthew starts to move his hand down towards Alfred's entrance while mashing his lips together with his brother's again.

"Wait-"

Matthew stops, pulling away just enough to see Alfred's face. "Al?"

Alfred looks away. "Not tonight."

And Matthew understands, so his hand not occupied down below comes to turn Alfred's face back towards him, pulling him in for another kiss. "Alright."

The lube covered hand moves back up, instead taking Alfred's member in hand and rubbing slowly, drawing a groan from him.

"Is this okay, Al?" Matthew asks, and in return receives a short nod and another heavy shuddering breath. His other hand returns to the tube, pouring more lube into his slick hand, and once both members are coated, he settles down and takes both – with some effort – in hand.

After that there is no talking, just quiet breaths and the steady motion of their bodies and Matthew continues his slow task.

It's Alfred who eventually comes first, breath shuddering as white splatters over his chest. Matthew comes soon after while his brother rides off the high, just as quiet. Once the last of it is spent he allows himself a moment to recover before falling to the side, Alfred's arms still wrapped around him and holding him close.

"Thank you, Mattie." He whispers after a while, and Matthew can see the genuine gratitude in Alfred's eyes, many of the stress lines smoothed away now.

It's for moments like this that Matthew is eternally thankful that they are as closely bound as they are, for he knows that no one else in the world could ever be given this.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: I can't believe I actually wrote this but I decided to give it a try and, well... yeah...

I'm so embarrassed I'm gonna go hide now I fail at actually writing smut.

But yeah I've been busy working on some other non-writing stuff which was why I haven't updated in a bit so look at this a a small celebration of me being done with that and a slow return to writing.


End file.
